Hugs Make Everything Better
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: Alternate ending to 'Prank'd'. Sonny comes back to help Chad out of his - literally - sticky situation. What will happen when Sonny gives Chad Dylan Cooper a much needed hug? Hidden feelings are shared. Sometimes, hugs can make everything better.


**This is my alternate ending to the episode **_**Prank'd**_**. Although the prank on Chad was pretty funny, I couldn't help but feel a bit sorry for him. So here's **_**Hugs Make Everything Better.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a Chance.**

The great Chad Dylan Cooper stood alone in the room, feet glued to the floor and face glued to the window, looking at his precious car filled with manure. Darn those Randoms, leaving him here with no way out. Against his will, Chad felt tears burn in his eyes. This was just so _wrong_. Here he was, alone, glued to the floor and window with no way out, watching manure being poured in his precious- and expensive- car. Was anyone going to come help him or would he be stuck here until someone came? Chad thought that at least the compassionate Sonny would…

"Chad, are you okay?" Sonny's voice said from behind him. Chad frowned.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine," Chad said sarcastically, "I just _love _being glued to the floor and to a window, watching manure being poured in my car." Sonny rolled her eyes. Chad heard her unzip something and a bunch of rummaging.

"Hold still," Sonny said. The sharp smell of alcohol filled Chad's nose as Sonny touched something soft, wet and cold to his face.

"What's that?!" Chad asked, jerking away, as far as he could while being glued to the window and floor.

"Nail polish remover," Sonny said, holding up the small bottle of pinkish liquid in one hand and a cotton ball in the other. She continued dabbing at Chad's face.

"It's perfect for getting off glue," Sonny said. She was so close that Chad could smell her unique, vanilla-cherry scent. He avoided looking into her eyes so she wouldn't see how his were slightly red. Sonny worked in silence for a while.

"Sorry Zora did this," Sonny said, "I mean, I know she was supposed to prank you. But I have to admit, this is kinda mean. And just leaving you here would be cruel." Chad just shrugged.

"Whatever," he said. Sonny's brow furrowed.

"You're voice sounds weird," Sonny said, turning to look Chad in the face. She noticed his slightly red eyes.

"Chad, were you…crying?" Sonny asked in disbelief. Chad avoided his gaze as Sonny got the last of the glue off his face so that he was finally freed from the window. Chad avoided Sonny's gaze.

"No," he said, rubbing at his eyes, "That nail polish remover is just irritating my eyes." To Chad's surprise, Sonny's warm arms wrapped around him. Chad stood there like an idiot, raising an eyebrow.

"What are you doing?" Chad asked. Sonny looked up at him, her eyes bright as she smiled.

"Hugs make everything better," she said, "And you looked like you needed a hug." Chad looked at her for a while and, instead of backing away like Sonny suspected, he wrapped his arms around Sonny. He gave her his usual smirk.

"Thanks Monroe," he said. Sonny smiled at him.

"Even Chad Dylan Cooper deserves some compassion," she said, "No matter how much of a jerk you can be." Chad rolled his eyes.

"Just shut up and hug me," he said, tightening his grip around Sonny. Sonny laid her head on his shoulder. They don't know how long they stood there, just holding each other. At some point, Sonny looked up at Chad the same time Chad looked down at her. They weren't sure who moved first, but soon there lips connected in a soft, innocent kiss. The kiss lasted barely a few seconds, but had both teens breathless.

"Whoa," they said at the same time.

"You're a better kisser than I thought," Chad said with a smirk. Sonny raised an eyebrow.

"Are you saying you thought I was a bad kisser?" she countered. Chad shrugged.

"Maybe," he said, "If you're not, prove it."

"Fine," Sonny said.

"Fine," Chad said.

"Good," Sonny said, bring her face close to Chad's.

"Good," Chad said. At that point, Sonny's lips collided with his in a kiss longer and more passionate and heated than the last. Sonny tangled her hands in Chad's blonde hair while Chad's arms tightened around her. When the need for air became too great, they parted, both breathless.

"So we're good?" Sonny breathed. Chad grinned and said, "Oh we're _so _good." Before capturing Sonny's lips in another kiss.

**There's **_**Hugs Make Everything Better**_**. I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


End file.
